Hard disk drives often have air-borne particle contaminants that can impede their performance, and to address this problem many hard disk drives contain one or two recirculation air filters that capture stray particles. Disk dampers have been used to dampen disk and head stack assembly vibrations due to flow-induced disturbance, but using disk damper to improve air filter performance is relatively unknown.